Bubble Bubble
by frdinda
Summary: Nggak bisa bikin summary. langsung baca aja! EXO, Infinite, VIXX couple! Myungjong, Kaisoo, Keo fict! RNR PLEASE!


**Bubble Bubble**

**Prologue**

Musim semi yang kotor, berbagai dedaunan kering memenuhi taman Seoul International High School. Seorang namja dengan kamera xlr canon-nya, dia memotret suasana taman yang penuh dengan warna jingga dari dedaunan kering disana. Sesekali ia tersenyum menatap hasil potretannya, sampai lensanya bertemu dengannya, namja manis kurus berseragam sama dengan yang ia pakai tengah tertawa manis bersama beberapa temannya. Jari telunjuk kanannya bergerak menekan tombol _shoot_ pda kameranya, suatu pemandangan manis seperti itu harus diabadikan bukan? Apalagi pada pertemuan pertama seperti ini.

**Silhouette **

Hari pertama masuk sekolah, banyak daun kering, langit senja. Seperti itu musim gugur bagi sungjong. Musim gugur adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur panjang musim panas, musim gugur berarti banyak sekali daun-daun kering yang berjatuhan di halaman rumahnya, dan pada saat musim gugur membedakan siang dan sore itu sulit karna langit serasa selalu berwarna jingga, seperti langit senja.

Dan dia tidak suka. Hidup itu lebih baik seperti musim semi atau panas, berwarna, bukan hanya berwarna jingga serta putih seperti musim gugur dan musim dingin. Terlebih jika sudah pertengahan musim gugur saja harus memakai mantel, dia tidak suka dingin. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia harus berada di korea, dia tidak bisa pergi dan menetap di daerah tropis seperti singapura, indonesia, malaysia, vietnam, filipina, dan daerah-daerah tropis lainnya.

"Sungjong-ah!" Sungjong berbalik, menatap namja manis yang lebih tinggi darinya berlari menuju tempatnya berdiri.

"Waeyo, hyung?" Tanya Sungjong setelah namja tadi sampai dihadapannya.

"Kau sudah lihat penempatan kelas tahun ini?" Namja bernama Sungyeol itu balik bertanya pada sungjong. Sungjong menggeleng cepat. "Ah, kau ada di kelas 3-A..."

"Yaa... lalu?"

"Ah, dan kau di kelas 2-B... Aku tidak tau pasti, tapi dari yang aku dengar namja kecil itu ada di 2-B juga"

"Jinja?!"

.

Cklek!

Namja manis namun tampan itu tampak datang dan membawakan sebuah kotak ke arah namja yang sibuk dengan kuasnya di depan kanvas yang sudah penuh warna dengan senyuman termanisnya. Kotak itu ia taruh di meja nakas dekat sebuah lukisan dari kopi yang menggambarkan siluette seorang namja.

"Leo hyung..." Panggilnya kepada orang tersebut seraya membungkukan badannya menatap hasil karya dari namja bernama 'leo' itu.

"hmm?" Balasnya singkat.

"Aku membawakanmu coklat... aku tau kau belum makan sejak tadi pagi, kan?" Ujarnya menatap namja itu.

"Kenapa harus coklat?"

"Karna aku tau kau menyukainya..."

"Tidak jika harus memakannya setiap hari" Leo menaruh kuasnya dan menatap balik namja di sampingnya.

"Ah, tapi coklat itu sehat terlebih untuk kau yang suka lupa makan jika sudah ada di depan kanvas"

"Baiklah..."

Namja manis tadi berlari dengan riang ke arah meja nakas tempat ia menaruh kotaknya tadi, mengambilnya dan kembali berlari ke arah namja bernama Leo itu. Setelah membuka kotak tadi, Leo mengambil satu coklat di dalamnya dan memakannya dalam diam.

"Ken..." Panggil leo. Namja manis bernama Ken tadi langsung menatap Leo. "Terima kasih..."

"Untuk?" Tanya Ken dengan tatapan bingungnya, jangan lupakan kepalanya yang ia miringkan.

"Segalanya..."

**Hot Chocolate**

.

Kyungsoo memasuki ruang klub memasak yang sudah mulai sepi, ia terlambat lagi. Dia berjalan menuju lokernya, memasuki tas ranselnya ke dalam loker tersebut dan menguncinya. Tangannya berjalan mengambil apron biru yang menggantung di dinding samping loker.

Setelah memakainya, ia mengambil beberapa bahan dari dalam tempat penyimpanan bahan masakan milik klub memasak dan menaruhnya di atas salah satu tempat memasak yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Tangannya yang mungil itu mulai memasak, memasak sebuah kue yang baru dia pelajari kemarin. Italian Cream Cake. Resep yang mudah, baginya, buktinya hanya dengan waktu kurang dari 1 jam kue itu sudah hampir jadi, tinggal menghias kue tersebut. Namun, sebuah suara mengintrupsi pekerjaannya untuk berhenti sejenak dan melihat siapa yang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Annyeong, Kyungsoo-sshi..." Sapa namja itu, Kyungsoo menatap namja itu tidak percaya. Lihatlah manisnya dia sekarang, matanya yang bulat itu semakin membulat dan jangan lupakan semburat merah yang ada di pipinya, manis sekali.

'_bagaimana namja itu tau namakuu?!' _batin Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau buat?" Tanya namja itu.

"Italian Cream Cake" Ujar Kyungsoo cepat, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kai-sshi?"

"Ah, tadinya ingin meminta beberapa kue dari klub memasak, tapi ternyata aku terlambat." Ujar namja bernama Kai itu, "Oh, iya kan masih ada kau, kyungsoo-sshi... Boleh aku meminta kue-mu untuk para anggota klub dance? Mereka sebentar lagi akan ada lomba, mungkin memakan kue-mu bisa membuat mereka kembali bersemangat."

"Tapi, aku belum selesai..."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu..." Ujar Kai menarik sebuah bangku dan duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang ditatapi seperti itu jadi risih dan langsung dengan cepat menyelesaikan kuenya agar namja itu cepat pergi dari sini. "Kau sangat pintar memasak, kyungsoo-sshi..."

"Terima kasih..." Kyungsoo sungguh tidak bisa fokus jika terus ditatapi oleh namja tampan dihadapanya ini, terlihat dari kedua pipinya yang semakin memerah. "Kai-sshi, bisakah kau tidak menatapku dengan lekat seperti itu? kalau kau tidak berhenti menatapku, aku kira kue ini akan semakin memakan waktu..."

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut?"

"Aniya! Hanya saja, ah... pokoknya jangan tatap aku seperti itu" Kyungsoo meneruskan acara melapisi kuenya dengan cream yang tadi tertunda, dengan semburat merah yang telah menjalar ke telinganya. Sedangkan Kai mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Ah, benar kata Kyungsoo, tanpa tatapan Kai, semua akan berjalan cepat. Lihat, Italian Cream Cake-nya sudah selesai. "Kai-sshi... sudah selesai..." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Sudah selesai? Cepat sekali... aku bawa, yaa! Terima kasih kyungsoo-ya~ besok buatkan aku lagi, yaa..." Ujar Kai seraya mengambil kue itu dan membawanya pergi. Setelah pintu itu tertutup, Kyungsoo langsung tertunduk malu.

"Besok aku harus membuatkannya kue lagi? Ahh, eomma~~ eottoke?"

**Sweet Cake**

.

Hallo semua! Aku balik lagi dengan ff baru, padahal ff sebelumnya belom selesai. Ini baru prologue, dan lagi ini nggak diedit lagi! Jadi maaf kalo ada banyak kesalahan... (_ _) Kritik dan saran diperlukan disini, karna aku masih amatiran...

So, Review please~~ (-/\-)


End file.
